Devil's Apprentice
by xxxSPYGIRLxxx
Summary: Humans are fickle, they are lost in time like a speck of dust, easy to be erased. But why are they so interesting to toy with? Who ever would have thought that one little Earl and his Demon butler would stumble and find a purple headed girl that would turn there world up side down? Is this turn of events good or bad? Why don't you be the judge of that
1. Prologue

Darkness fall's over the streets of London, nothing stirs… the silence is un-normal, the calm before the storm. The slice moves on undisturbed, a silent mist creeps over the itinerary, coble stone streets, and brick walls, giving the darkness an anomies atmosphere.

Clicking sound of boots meeting coble stone is all that is heard throughout the night. The figure walks on… clocked in black, the same color of the night. The figure's shape is of a small female, mid-teens, with a meddlesome stature. Her face his hidden behind the black material, but a pair of endemic, liquid gold eyes pear thru the darkness, eyes that could pierce the soul. A guilesmile placed on her lips, giving her the cheesier cat look, one that cannot be trusted.

She stops in the middle of the barren street, waiting for someone… or something. The mist begins to grow heaver, making it hard to see, but the girl's dose not flinch. It is all most as if it should be there. Just as the fog becomes so thick, that the ground and surrounding scenery have vanished a figure energizes…but it is not human, but the shadow of a wolf.

"What took you so long? I would think that a person of your caliber and somewhat clairvoyant talents would have not taken so long…" the wolf's voice is male; blood red eyes send a hearty glare at the young girl. She merely shrugs, her smile growing a smidge larger.

"I did have some trouble walking thru this docile city, it reeks of something most unpleasant." She waved a hand in front of her nose to info size her point. The wolf just snorted.

"Don't mock me Hazen; I did not call you here to show your lack of integrity…" his voice changed, turning more hostile. The darkness began to grow tight, as if sucking the light out of everything…. Having no effect on the girl, who just smiled, he continued. "I summoned you here to fathom a thorn in my side…"

"What might disreputable events have cased you o-so-mighty-leader to call me? Having your conations you could have possible found someone who is more conclusive then I!" gold eye's danced with mock humor, the wolf growled at her impudence.

"Your exemplary record exceeds you… but your remarks do not…" he grumbled, his eyes never leaving the girls face. "Many of our kind have been spotted in this world; the leader of this country has taken it upon her to call her guard dog. But I do fear that are existence will be altered if found amongst the supernatural… this is why I have called you."

Hazen smiled, liking the idea of getting to play with such an important head.

"So? I take care of your little problem and what is in it for me?" Hazen said in a allude tone.

"I have nothing that would benefited you in the slightest… being cooped up for so long, you might want to stretch your legs. Or would that be too much of a challenge for you?" a grin spread over his face.

She also grinned.

"You are right; this might just invoke my interest…" razing one hand she saluted the shadow. "All right job accepted! Send the details to me latter!" with that the mist and shadow's faded back into nothing leaving the streets the same way they had been before.

The evil smile found its way back to her face.

"Fun?" a chuckled filled the air as her boots made contacted once a gene with the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

The star filled sky began to lose its hold over the sleeping city as the morning colors began to sock in the superficial colors. Color of a cream orange, sun kiss yellow and the fading baby blue, purely the most amazing thing in the world. As the colors began to mix they began to protrude the mighty bright orb that rules the world.

Lavender eyes watches nature at its fullest. Seated on top of a factory building, dressed in a boy's tan breaches, a long sleeve blue shirt, and brown torn shoe, she is dressed in a boy's fashion, but long purple hair tide up gives her away. That and her stark gaze, reveals that she is female.

Frown graces the maiden's lips as she sies softly. Standing she pulls her flowing hair into a tight bun on top of her head, living her bands to flow free, she covers her head with a cap. Giving her more of a boy form, trying to pass as a boy who has not yet height puberty is quite simple. With a iron board chest and her lack of curves, this gives her an advantage. One that is needed for this mission.

Standing at her full height she leans back on her heals, looking up at the placidsky. A small smile graces her lips.

"So this is the city that has a very potent reek to it…" her smile turns into a smirk as the sky above her rips open revealing a tear in the cinerary. Only she can see it, for this is her trade. A monster that is not of this world crawls thru, its black scale body slithers in the air, and blood red eyes look for its victim… a predator that cannot be seen.

With one smooth flick of the wrist the monster howls in pain as its own shadow begins to crawl up it as it destroys its master, a slow and painful process, for one dose not die quickly. Its shadow slowly eats away at its dark body, like fire engulfs paper. Slowly severing the moment, as the madden watches her eyes once a gene fall a pone the morning lights.

Her smile was replaced with a frown. The painful cries drowned out by her own thoughts.

The mission was simple, placate the area to the client's needs… but something was left out. One that she knew for a doubt that she did not misconstrue. Could the orders have been comprehended beforehand and plagiarized them? There are too many variables that this is not pretext… trying to get her distracted, or possibly weekend. But what could possibly weaken her in Britain? This world has no trace of any over powerful monsters…. Or could there be something that is so powerful that even she could not detect.

As the screams of pain faded away as the monster is no more, a smirk played on her lips.

"How obnoxious people are becoming these days" turning way from the full colored sky are heroin jumps off the rood and lands gracefully on her feet, as if gravity could not way here down. The darkness of the alley engulfed her body as she began to walk in no particular direction at all, letting fate take her for a ride.

I once a gene find myself aimlessly walking the early morning streets. Only this time people have be gone to emerge and begin their daily routines, I do not stand out for it is not uncomment o see a young boy out in the early morning running arenas for his parents before the sun reaches its highest peak. With a childish grin I am silently cheering that my clandestine ways have not rusted over the time I have been under indulgent commands of my superiors. It has been some time since I have full resumed my freelancing. I am elated that I have been given the chance to stretch my sore legs.

Lost in thought I did not pay attention to where my blasted feet where taking me. Snapping out of my train of thought I find myself in front of a shop… or morgue as it aperies.

The name is 'The Undertaker' coffins outline the shop as its sign is decorated with a purple background and black cursive writing, a skull also rests above the U. My head finds its self cocked to the side, as my eyes look question at it. What an odd name? Brushing it off I turn to leave but is interrupted by a man with extravagant white hair, he is dressed in black rob with a hat. His face is hidden by his hair.

"Good morning lad! What a perfect morning for the most enjoyable time of someone's life!" This guy creeps me out. Not going to even sugar court it… he is one odd cookie. I smile at him and place my thoughts away.

"Good morning to you two sir! May I inquire what the finest time in someone's life that you are refereeing two?" I walked closer, but still kept my distance.

He gives a creepy chuckle.

"Of course it is when someone dies! The time when a life begins a new in a new place, where there indelible life has been removed." he tilts his head to the side as he chuckles more.

I could not help myself either.

"But on the contrary, good sir, what if the said person does not meets death in such a peaceful way? How can you be sure that this is the most enjoyable day? One may think it is the day that god for asked them." The morgue director looked supersized by my questions.

"Ah I see!" the next minute I find a long black fingernail poking me in the cheek. "How is it that you come to such deep thinking young lad?"

"A young mind has the right to wonder of the afterlife good sir, for someday we all must return to that which is the end." I swiftly dogged his hand keeping my small smile on my face. "Even with a conflagration, such that we all have witnessed, one must grow up to realize how we can be filled with compunction, that in turns allows us to think of matters that we wish to abjure from our thoughts."

This only cased the man to chuckle even louder.

"My my… one so young, but your speech is above your years." he looks to his left. My gaze fallows as two figures emerge from the dark ally. "You are very similar to him!"

Lavender eyes meet callous blue ones.

"Good day Earl Phantomhive! How may I be of assistance…" The boy, Phantomhive, looks at me coldly. I notice move meant to his left. My eyes flicker to the side to see a very attractive man in his early 20's. Mr. Phantomhive looks to be around the age 14, I inwardly smirk. A well-dressed Earl and his butler, what might they be doing at a morgue? One of such a high august could not possibly bother himself with the gutters?

Making no movement to move I bow slightly to the Morgue director to take my leave.

"It has been a present chat with you Mr.?" I leave off for I do not know his name, he chuckles at my mistake.

"Call me Undertaker and what may your name be my lady?" My eyes widen slightly as he has seen through my discuses.

"Well Mr. Undertaker, you can call me Hazen." I smiled.

Apparently the young Earl was growing impatient with not being included. He tapped his walking stick on the ground. I could not resist myself this time.

"Ah it seems I have been keeping you from a very important guest Undertaker, I will take my leave so the short Earl may have your attention." My smirk once a gene finds its way to my lips and for my hard earned work I see the slight acrid flair up.

With this I take my leave, walking towards the Earl and his butler… the butler… he is not human. As I pass by him we lock eyes for a split second and in that moment I found a new toy to occupy my free time. I had found a demon in this so-called peaceful world…


	3. Chapter 2

But it seems luck was not on my side, for the moment I locked eyes with the demon he spun around sending a silver knife in my direction. Dogging I jumped to the left jumping into the air a good six feet, putting some distance between us. His glare fallowed me with piercing red eyes, my purple showed full of playfulness, but overall my face became stocked.

Tension was in the air; it was soon interrupted by a chuckle from the Undertaker.

"O my! What secrets are you hiding dear Hazen!" he giggled and tapped a long, pointed, black fingernail at me. My gaze never faltered from the demon.

"My secrets are that of nothingness, one cannot comprehend what does not call them." Voice as cold as ice escapes my pale lips. "What biasness dose a demon has with me?"

By the look on the child's face he did not expect those words from my mouth, but that soon changed to one of calculation.

"Sebastian this is an order: Capture that girl!" in a swift motion the butler lunged at me.

"Yes my lord." Was his only reply as I braced myself for the attack, I was eager for a challenging battle. As he lunged he pulled out four silver knives, my hand instantly went to the kunai I had hidden in my shoe, I crouched down fully pulling out the knife as he shot over me. Brining the dagger up I swiftly stabbed him in his thigh; then quickly grabbing his ankle I directed his path around to crash into a wall. But he for seen my move and brought the four knifes to my unguarded back. Letting go of his foot I moved my body to jump up, narrowly missing the incoming daggers. Doing a back flip I landed on the far wall, braising myself I pushed off the wall sending a hard kick to the bewildered demon.

Faster than even I could watch the demon had grabbed my foot and sent me flying into a stack of crates, cosign a loudcrack. That rattled the building my form had smashed into, to stunned to comprehend the situation, my body slide to the ground. From that one blow I could tell that there was a saver power levelbetween us, well in this state at least.

A sigh escaped the child's lips.

"Hurry this up! We do not have all day." His voice is board, but the hint of annoyance in it.

"My apologies master but she seems to be putting up more of a strug-"he could not finish his sentence, for my fist had met his pale face and he crashed into the other building none to gently.

I folded my arms across my chest, showing no signs of the struggle.

"I tire of this little game with you demon, what do you want with me?" I wanted to settlethis problem; if I did not want to reveal my power to the people of this world I would not be able to prolong this little spar with this demon. "If you do not answer my question then state you're business."

This did not seem to site well for the child; I could care less how this spoiled brat felt. But all in all he did comply with my statement.

"What are you?" his cold blue eyes stared daggers at me, I chuckled.

"I am sorry child but I will not answer that but do not worry, I will not be of any danger for you and your collared demon!" I mocked the demon as he emerged from the spot I sent him flying into, his face did not have one smidge of happiness or that smirk that plastered his features earlier. The glare he sent me would have made any other human tremble, by the pure maliciousfeeling. Key word human, but I simply smiled. Possibly my most crazyaction I have done yet.

The child snarled.

"Don't toywithme girl! You who are no older then I!" it was clear to see that I had just height a nerve. A laugh filled the air; I could not hold it in any longer.

"I am sorry boy but you are mistaken, I am older then you I have cleared 16." His mouth dropped in disbelief. My laugh turned into giggles. "But many people do underestimate are child like appearances! That's what makes tense situations morefun!"

"But how could that be!" he has still not grasped the concepts of shortness.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on! It's an easyconclusion!"

Before the matter could have gone any further the butler once again stepped in between the boy and me.

"If you will not answer my master then answer me this monster, what is the likes of your kind doing in this world?" his voice is hard and cold red eyes glowing. I snort.

"So it is true that you have either come across one of my kind or heard rumors, I praiseyou for having such a sharp memory!" my words are laced with sarcasm.

The demon simple glares at me.

"My someone is not up for games, o well. It was fun while it lasted!" My eyes flashed gold as I looked at the child. "I will let your clever little mind figure that out, but I will leave you with one clue: _I am the shadow in the dark, I know all your dirty secrets, because of me you stay in your house at night, I am the creature hiding through blood and homicide."_ My voice held a singsong key to it. If the demon and his master are as smart as they appear, it should be an interesting challenge for both. "If you figure out what the answer… you will know where to find me." With my last words I jump over the wall that was behind me leading to an alley way in the back, the sound butler fallow me. But by then the shadows had consumed me…


	4. Chapter 3

It had been three days since my last meeting with the young Earl. A sigh escaped my lips as I lean against the wall. My gold eyes watch the sun set from atop of big been, colors of red, pink, orange, give away to a dark blue. A soft wind blows a fresh sent to my nose… it was the only fresh thing in this dirty city.

Walking over to the edge I sit down, legs draped from the sand colored stone. How long must I remain in this dreary world? Nothing ever happened here… what that is not true. Recently there had been a string of murders on prostitute woman. The people called him Jack the Ripper. How funny they name struck me, mutilating corpses till they're unrecognizable that was a crime of passion, or it could be staged… my guess on the later. It was none of my business any way.

Laying back I look up at the sky clouds rolled in, a drop of water fell on my face. Rain… how lovely. Sitting up the strong scent of blood reached my nose… and it was not human either. Rising form my seat I fallow my nose. What awaited my eyes was something very interesting.

The Earl and the Demon butler.

O know this is entertainment.

My eyes rested on the two other non humans that where standing in front of the Earl along with a body of a lady in red. It did not take a genus to figure out that she was dead, the amount of blood leaking form her body was clear enough.

Keeping myself hidden with in the shadows I watch the scene unfold, the red headed man was soon dragged off by the other dude that I did not care to notice any detail. There scent reminded me of the dead…. My eyes then wandered back to the corpse laying on the ground such a waist. Standing from my position on top of the building I see no need to stay, the child has not yet found me so why stay?

But unfortunately the demon smelled me out.

"Showing up at a time like this, what a nascence you are…" the butler said with distant.

I chuckled.

"If you sir had been careful not to spill so much blood I would not have come." I retorted back. He grimaced, the Earl stood up with a coat draped around him. My purple gaze looked at him. "Have you figured out what I am yet kid?"

He glared at me.

"Who has time to waist on a being such as you? You show up when nobody is wanting you." He growls, I laugh.

"O kid you have no idea how true that statement is, would you like another clue?" letting out a mock sigh I rub the bridge of my nose to over dramatize it. "I thought you and your demon butler would figure it out by know!" I laughed. "But this is a good thing, it means I have been doing a good job staying out of the business of you mortals."

Earl sneezed.

My eyes widened a fraction.

"Humans are so easily erased from existence… led by temptation like a pig to slaughter." I mumble. The butler approached me with glowing red eyes, he was not happy with my games. His fault not mine.

"If you would excuse use my master is needing to take shelter, and I believe that you yourself need to as well." He said with a fake smile, I laugh.

But before the left I let another secret slip.

"_The shadow of death passes by_

_ Looking for wanderers outside late,_

_ Nonchalantly strolling homeward bound_

_ Unaware of how they are tempting fate._

_ The homeless and those far from home _

_ Slink along the streets at night,_

_ As a dark shadow falls upon them_

_ Soon they're feeling death's vile bite._

_ The homeless stand around a brazeier _

_ Down dark alleyways and lanes,_

_ Hoping just to live the night out_

_ Unknowing that death is on its way._

_ A shadow passes across those sleeping_

_ And no-one sleeping does awaken,_

_ Though many here lay down to sleep_

_ Very few will ever rise again._

_ A brazier topples and the fire races_

_ Across the long and sun-dried grass,_

_ Sleeping men to slow to awaken_

_ Sleeping die, while a shadow goes past._

_ Only charcoal is now remaining_

_ Where twelve good men lay down to sleep,_

_ Too late a fire-truck pulls up nearby_

_ As away deaths shadow slowly creeps_

_ A shadow slinks along the sidewalk_

_ At the commencement of twilight, _

_ Lovers out strolling, arm-in-arm_

_ About to reach the end of life:_

_ Blackness overwhelms the lovers_

_ Like a blanket thrown by death,_

_ Gasping, crying, screaming, dying_

_ The couple pass their final breath:_

_ A sweeper passing by the verge_

_ In the minutes just after dawn,_

_ Discovers the lovers' ashen remains_

_ Bloodless, lifeless, in the early morn:_

_ The aroma of death surrounds the place_

_ As gawping passers stop and stare,_

_ But death's shadow most surely has passed on_

_ To avoid the sun's unwavering glare." _My voice is haunted as I say a poem that has pelage my kind for all eternity, it is a sad curse that fallows us till we once again become one with death.

The butler stops and turns around eyes wid.

"What do you mean by that girl?" the Earl glares.

"That child, is a curse that has pelage my kind for a very long time… I think your butler had finally put the peaces together…" my eyes watched his face form over my shoulder. A smirk placed on his lips… o how a demon can smirk and make girls swoon… it is revolting.

"My I propose a deal?" the question was aimed more towards his master then I, the Earl nodded. "If my guises is close will you accompany my lord and I back to the estate? This weather is not place for a lady."

I frowned he was up to something… I can smell it in the air, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Amuse me demon, what do you think I am?" my face was void of any emotion.

"That my lady is very simple, as it was stated many times in the poem… are you perhaps a Shinda Otako no Kage or in English Dead Mans Shadow?" he said with a smirk. I smirk at his answer.

"Your are getting closer but not quite demon. For your try I will take your offer and be a guest of your estate." The rain began to poor; my eyes then went to the body. "Earl…"

He stopped not even turning around.

"You where related to the woman where you not?"

No response met my answer as he walked forward.

What a scary child….


End file.
